Whoops your mummys know kisses A
by boonee94
Summary: This is a fanfic about the liars mums finding out about A


It was an odd feely she got when she looked down at her phone she just got an A message so does that mean that A is back and has been torturing her daughter again or is A targeting her now She reread the text again and tried to process it this time "Go to the Hastings house alone don't tell anyone or Hanna will be left faceless kisses A" she looked at her phone not believe what she read but soon she processed it grabbed her keys and sped over to the Hastings house when she got to the door she noticed Ella pam and veronica already there and when she knocked on the door she saw the look on veronicas face as she opened the door for her to come as if she was expecting her to be there she quickly put two and two together and realized they probably all got the same text to meet there well maybe not veronica if she was already there but she should probably ask just encase So am I the only one who got a text from A or this just a big coincidence or something Veronica looked at her she couldn't quite figure out the expression on her face "no you're not but why would this A person want us to meet here" then all their phones went off at the same time she was dreading what her phone would say but she pulled it out of her hand bag "look at spencers laptop now kisses A" She looked over to the coffee table and saw what she was assuming was spencer laptop and brought it over to the kitchen counter so they could all see she opened it and turned it on the background was a picture of all the four they looked happy she almost forgot what she was doing when she saw the happy expression on Hanna's face but then an email popped up on the screen no doubt from A and it brought what was happening it was a video attachment she clicked on it she couldn't believe her eyes it was four girls breaking into she wasn't quite sure were then there was one of the four girls running after a in the woods then a video popped up of Ian in the bell tower trying to kill spencer she couldn't believe her eyes what her daughter and her friends have been trough Hanna and Emily having sex, then it switched to Mona being strangled from behind in a car and then a trying to run Emily Mona and aria over then there was a video of spencer and toby having sex then one of aria and Ezra Emily and Maya Hanna and Caleb then a video of aria and Hanna pushing Wilden's car in a lake then the video stopped and then another a text come up "interesting very interesting isn't it want to know what your daughters are up to right now? I know you so here you go and by the way tell anyone about me and I have so many incriminating things against you and your daughters that would send you to jail kisses A"

Then another video popped up on the screen it was all the four girls in at the grill Hanna and Emily are holding hands under the table spencer is talking about A aria is listening and responding but all Hanna and Emily can seem to do is look at each and blush its cute but she still can't believe that A has been torturing her daughter and she hasn't told her confided in her or that she isn't dead yet then all the four girls get a text and stare at the phones Emily starts reading the text aloud guess what lady's I have a surprise for you your mummy's know all about me now oh and they know about abit more than that sorry Han and Em looks like you've been outed kisses A

A/N well I would just like to say that this is the first story that I have ever written and if its terrible please tell me if it's the slightest bit please tell me if you want me to write another chapter please tell me and if there's any mistakes I will fix them up later as I didn't edit this at all I just wrote it and haven't even reread it yet so if bits don't make sense sorry I will fix it up later and if do continue with this story I will write in one of the liars povs next and are you all team hannily because I am if not tell me and sorry its so short I just didn't know if it was worth writing more if im crap so if you do want me to continue writing this I will write longer chapters and update weekly possibly


End file.
